The Dark Hunter
by Rand0mV1rus
Summary: My first Fanfic of many. I've created my own character for ATLA who will be paired up with Toph in later chapters. This whole story is basically Predator meets ATLA. Title might be updated. Most of you will read this out of curiosity. Rated M to be safe.
1. Origin

A/N: I've had this idea in my head for weeks and now I can finally type it out _and_ share to the world. This chapter is the origin of my character. This whole story is basically Predator meets ATLA. So... yeah. Enjoy.

I own neither the Predator franchise nor ATLA

* * *

The Dark Hunter

"Mom? Dad?!" Terin said while suppressing his tears as he sat right next to his 'sleeping' parents, but deep down he knew they were dead. (A/N: denial's a wonderful phase isn't it?)

* * *

Hours earlier

"But mom." Terin said in an award winning whiny voice. "I don't want to hear it, you're coming with us to this party whether you like it or not. Now, have Yin do her job and help you get dressed." Terin let out an annoyed groan and went to find Yin. Came from the high-class Akirai family in Gaoling. Oh how he abhorred the fact that he was supposed to be a _gentleman_, he shuddered at the very thought of the word. (I.N.H.) was anything but gentle. He was an 'impatient, reckless, and blunt little demon' at least that's what the last servant said right before she quit. He just smiled at that comment and took it as a compliment. As he walked down his mansion's hallways he saw Yin through the bathroom window. She was outside drying the laundry. (I.N.H.) walked around the corner of the hallway towards the outside.

"Yin!" shouted. She immediately turned around a little bit startled and bowed. "Yes lord Terin?" Terin rolled his eyes "I told you to stop that. It's just. Terin" Yin was about to bow again when he gave her a look "Yes Terin" he smiled "Better, now my mom wants you to help me get ready for the party" "Yes Terin" she said as she followed him into the house.

* * *

"This suit is itchy!" Terin said as he messed around with his fancy, linen suit. "Stop fussing you'll ruin it". Terin's mother told him. He let out a small pout as their carriage went about the road. Suddenly the carriage stopped. "What is the meaning of this?" Terin's father more demanded than asked. The driver came to his side "There are huge clusters of rock in the road my Lord" "Then pick them up!" he said in an angry, demanding voice. "We can not pick up all of the rocks in time for the party." the driver responded. Lord Akirai grumbled almost inaudibly. "What do you suggest?" The driver pointed towards a forest entryway. "If we take this route we can still make it to the party on time." Lord Akirai thought for a moment "So be it." The driver nodded and hopped back on the carriage and drove right into the forest.

(A/N: this is where predator comes into the story)

As Lord and Lady Akirai were talking about the other families that will be at the party, Terin started feeling tired. Just as he was about to doze off, he heard a large explosion and the carriage swung out of control. Everyone let out a large scream as the carriage tipped over.

* * *

_Present_ (so to speak)

Terin slowly got out of carriage and looked towards the driver. His eyes were the size of dinner plates as soon as he saw _it_. It had the structure of a human but had the exterior of a monster. Then he noticed that the driver was being held by the hair in the creature's left hand. The creature raised his other hand and out shot two curved rugged blades from its wristband. Terin was in a trance. Part of him wanted to look away while another just wanted to keep watching.

He then saw the creature make a quick stab towards the driver's sternum and then retracted the blades back into its wristband. The driver made a quick gasp as this happened and fell to the ground when the creature let go. Terin looked back into the carriage and noticed his father's sword that he kept for emergencies. (Let's see, there's a weird creature outside that will kill me if I don't kill him first. Yeah I think this counts as an emergency). He slowly and quietly grabbed the sword and little-by-little he moved his head out of the carriage. He then saw the creature ripping out the spine of the driver. He gently stepped out off the carriage and snuck up on the creature. He almost gave away his presence when he heard the creature roar triumphantly. Terin figured it was now or never, when he was close enough he quickly lunged forth and put the sword right through the creature's back. This made the creature bellowed with pain. Terin put his foot on the creature's back to pull out sword. As he did this green liquid (that he figured was blood) poured out of the creature. By now the creature was on its knees. He then noticed that the creature was reaching for its bizarre looking wristband and without hesitation chopped his right forearm right off. The creature bellowed with pain, but it was still alive and conscious. Terin decided to end it once and for all and quickly slit the creature's throat. The creature landed on its stomach as green blood oozed out from under the fresh corpse.

Terin dropped the sword and fell to his knees shaking now realizing what he has just done. After a few moments of stillness He turned the corpse so that it was facing him. All around its skin was that of a reptile. It had long feet with sharp toenails, he continued up and noticed that it had human skulls for kneepads. He continued up again and noticed a breastplate. He glanced to the creature's left shoulder, which was covered by another skull (this time the size of a moose-lion). Finally he came to the head its face was covered by a metallic helmet with a skull shaped curve around the frontal and a rectangular curve that covered the medial section from the mandible towards the nasal. There was dark lens' covering where the eye sockets would be. Terin noticed a latch around the side of the helmet and out of curiosity decided to unlock it. The very second he did so, a quick burst of air that made him jump a little. After getting a hold of himself he started to take off the mask. He fell completely aghast when the creatures face was fully exposed. Its frontal was shaped just like the helmet, but surrounding that part was a rugged outline (like the kind you see from a volcano from an aerial view). He could handle the forehead, but the mouth was the one thing that gave him creeps. The middle of the mouth had a _normal_ shape with jagged teeth, while the outline of the mouth was shaped like that of a spider-scorpion.

He must have been really lost in astonishment because when he heard a branch snap, he looked up and at first didn't see anything, then he saw the unthinkable, the air seemed be filled with electrical waves. Soon it revealed five more of those _things_ standing just a few yards away from him. (Four with lighter armor and wore different looking helmets than the creature he just killed, while one in the middle who wore a cape and wasn't wearing a mask. He appeared to be the leader of group) and directly behind them was a gargantuan looking ship with curved sides and a pointed ends. He was brought back to the world when he noticed two of those _things_ walk up to the corpse which had all ready begun to smell foul. They then positioned what appeared to be a medical hammock right next to him, placed the corpse right on top of it, and carried it back to the ship. The leader walked up to Terin and stared at him for a moment. After a while the leader told him to rise and follow him through body language. Terin hesitated at first but snapped out of it and hastily caught up to the leader and walked inside the spaceship as the ramp closed behind them as it flew off into the sky.

* * *

A/N: Yeah… Yeah. Let it all out. _That made no sense! What does this have to do with ATLA?_ Just calm down it will all be explained in the next chapter. I also may need to update the title.

**Please** review.

* * *


	2. 7 years later

**Wow. Not **_**one**_** review? Not even a flame? Though I can't really blame you; I already know why no one reviewed. You're all thinking, **_**"Man this story is so weak it's not even worth giving a flame to". **_**But that's everyone's opinion and not mine. So you see the whole world is weird while I'm the only normal person here. You got a problem with that flame me. I'm just **_**dying**_** to read what you think. Jerks.**

**Anyhoo… second chapter up and I hope to see some reviews this time.**

All was quiet in the huge, deserted plain. Rabiroos were hopping happily, mooselion cubs were being cleaned by their mothers. All was calm and peaceful. Until, all the animals suddenly jumped up and fled sensing danger.

There was no sign of anything, then the air started to crackle with waves of electricity. Within seconds the air revealed a massive spaceship, coving nearly half the plain in length. As the ship landed; a large rectangular shaped ramp opened from under it. As it descended, two figures walked out. One was wearing a bizarre helmet with light armor on its shoulders, knees, and chest. While the other with only a cape, it had neither armor nor a helmet exposing its monstrous reptilian face. They both continued down the ramp and came to a stop. The one with the helmet kneeled down showing respect towards the hideous being.

(In Translation)

"You know why I've brought you here don't you?" the caped creature asked. "Yes master" the kneeling figure responded. "Why?" "To hunt" it responded again. "Correct, I Commander Yajuata Qui III leave this planet in your hands my apprentice." "Thank you master." "Private Hish!" the creature called. Almost immediately another creature with a helmet came down the ramp carrying a metallic box. The minion set the case in between the master and his apprentice, walked back up the ramp. "Open it; the code is 5814" the apprentice did as it was told and typed in the code. Air hissed out as he typed in the last digit and opened it halfway. He then opened it fully revealing weapons and other weird looking materials. (A/N: I just called the weapons as they were described to us in the movies and on the web.) "You already have your wristblades, but that won't be enough so I took the liberty of packing you some more weapons. You have your basic equipment a combistic, ten shuriken, a smartdisc, a speargun, and a netgun. Along with a few essentials a tracking device, and a container of acid to eliminate any evidence left behind." "Thank you master." The apprentice closed the case. "But remember," the master began "once your ammunition runs out you will have to make your own. So you it wisely my apprentice." "Yes master." "Rise." commanded the master while raising his palm up. As he did this apprentice stood up straight. "Before I take my leave I have a gift for you." The master reached out and handed the apprentice a circular technological device. "It's a communicator, contact me if anything goes horribly awry." The apprentice placed it inside its left pocket of its utility belt. "Thank you master, I will do that." "Now, go forth and hunt my apprentice." The apprentice nodded and turned in the opposite direction and began walking as the master went up the ramp as it closed. The ship ascended from the ground and blasted of into the sky. The apprentice walked through the woods and after a brief stroll he spotted a town not to far away from his position. The apprentice removed his helmet revealing a boy in his early teens. He had "helmet hair" which was as dark as night. He had fairly white skin with green eyes. He re-opened the case and positioned it so it would fit and closed the case. He picked it up by the handle and made his way towards the town.

After entering the town he was rather hungry but didn't have any money for food. 'I probably should've captured and eaten a rabiroo before I came here' he thought. As he walked down the street he noticed a wanted ad on a wall to his right. It showed a picture of a muscular, rough-looking man with a small goatee.

Wanted Dead or Alive

_Lee "Wild Lee" Yen_

_Wanted for: robbery, rape, manslaughter, and arson._

_Reward _

_Alive: 50,000 gold pieces_

_Dead: 10,000 gold pieces_

_He said to have lackeys at his side. He is armed and extremely dangerous. If you see him or capture him locate your nearest authority's station._

He smirked 'I think I just found a way to solve my money problems.' He thought 'But let's see should I kill him and get less money or take him alive and get more money? Kill him or more money? Kill him or money? Man, if only I had a coin.' He noticed something shine on the ground and picked it up. It was a silver piece. 'Heh, must be my lucky day. Alright, heads says I kill him while tails says I let him live' He tossed it up in the air and caught in his right hand when it came down. He opened his hand revealing the silver piece it was tails. He thought for a second slapped his head with his free hand. 'Silly me, I forgot to flip it on the other hand.' He flipped onto his left hand. 'Heads it is. Now all I need to do is find out where I can find "Wild Lee".' He pondered about this for a moment until an idea struck him. 'I got it! I just need to go to rowdiest bar in town and beat some information out of someone. Now I just need to wait until nightfall and start searching.'

A few hours later

The apprentice searched the town until he came to the entrance of an _immensely _noisy bar called "Koh's Playground". He walked in and looked at his surroundings. There was a large group in the far back playing drinking games. As walked over a few unconscious drunks, he heard a man in the back say "Hey Lee, remember that one time we burned that house down and you—" he was cut off with a slap to the back of the head. "Shut up you idiot!" The one referred to as "Lee" whispered, "You want the whole nation to here you!" "Sorry boss." said the man who was slapped rubbing his head. With last statement the apprentice looked back towards the group noticed the one in the far back who looked just like the guy from the wanted poster. 'Huh,' he thought 'well what do ya know? Looks like I don't have to go through the trouble of finding "Wild Lee." The apprentice then made his way towards restroom and locked the door on his way in. He put down the case he was carrying and opened it. He took out his combistic, a shuriken, and finally his helmet. After a minute of preparing his closed his case and placed it on top of a toilet, as he left shoved a shuriken in the side of the door preventing access inside.

He made his way over to the group in the back, as he did this an 'acquaintance' of Lee's tapped Lee on his shoulder and pointed towards the apprentice. The apprentice took a seat, planted his feet on a chair in front of him a few feet away from the group, and sat there in an awkward silence. Lee was the one to finally break the silence "May I help you?" "That depends, 'Wild Lee'." Lee then turned towards his lackey and grabbed him by the collar. "Look what you did you idiot! You gave us away!" "Temper, temper 'Wild Lee'." said the apprentice "we don't want to get a heart attack now." Lee then turned and sneered at the apprentice and put his lackey down. "What do want with me?" he asked "Why Lee, why bother asking questions you already know. I'm here to turn you in of course." Lee just smirked "Well your not going to take me alive." It was now the apprentice's turn to smirk (though no one could see it). "I wasn't planning to." "Huan! Dispose of this trash!" Lee yelled. Instantly, a behemoth of a man stood up and charged at the apprentice. Suddenly, Huan stopped in his tracks nearly inches away from the apprentice and fell to the ground. Everyone had their jaws hanging and looked at where Huan had fallen and the floor beneath him was covered in a pool of his own blood.

They looked back up towards the apprentice who had blades coming out of his wrists drenched with blood. "Man" the apprentice began "he got his blood all over only my shirt" Lee snapped out of his state of shock and shouted "Don't just stand there! Get him!" All six members reluctantly did as they were told and surrounded the apprentice as he stood up and drew out his combistic. Four men charged at him and the apprentice just grinned and spun in a circle when the men were within distance of the blade. They all dropped to the ground with three of them with their intestines oozing out while the other was cut right in half. As this happened one of the goons saw a circular bladed object lodged in the bathroom door. He made his way towards the door and tried to pry the object out. He finally succeeded but due to the force trying to pull it out, it went over his shoulder and flew only centimeters away from the apprentice's head and into the face of another goon. The apprentice walked over to the poor fool with the shuriken wedged in his fore head and pulled it out. "Nice aim," Said the apprentice sarcastically "but this is how you throw it." He chucked the shuriken right towards the throat of the goon. He chocked as blood came out both his throat and mouth. "See, I actually hit the target I was aiming for." The apprentice said as he moved towards the goon and pulled the shuriken out with ease and put it in the right pocket of his belt.

He then heard a halfhearted clapping from behind him "Congratulations," Lee began "you've finished the appetizers, now it's time for the main course!" he then drew out two broadswords. The apprentice grinned once more "Can I have dessert afterwards I'm in the mood for some cake." Lee just gave him a deadly glare and rushed towards him. As he was about to strike the apprentice drew out his combistic once more and sliced both swords in half. He kicked Lee towards ground who then backed into a corner. "W-what are you?" The apprentice bent down and said, "I'm the Dark Hunter." He then drove his wristblades directly into his chest and after a few seconds retracted them. He then picked up "Wild Lee" and headed for the door. As he did so the bartender peeked up from behind the counter. The apprentice saw this and turned to 'face' him. He simply said, "Send me a bill." and continued out the door.

"Hey Wong, you ever hear about the mind reading midget that escaped from prison?" an officer asked his partner. "No I haven't." The officer smirked "There was a small medium at large. Hah!" Wong raised his eyebrow "Wow. That joke was terrible Pao." Pao looked down and said, "I know." Just then front door blow open and in walked someone with a bizarre helmet with a man on his shoulder. He then placed the man on a bench in the corner and walked up to the officers. "I'll take my reward now."

A/N: Okay I'm not sure if they had cops back then, but just go with it. I have also found another reason why I haven't gotten any reviews. You're all sailing the Tokka, Taang, Toko, (Mmm… tacos) or Katoph ships already. Don't you think Toph needs some one that isn't already taken? Now, I _still _need help with my characters name so let's try this _again_. I'll give everyone a week to shot some names at me and by November 23, 2008 I'll write them down and put them in a hat to be fair. Bottom line: please review.


	3. A New Mission

Thanks to Silenced Shadows (who won by default) I now have a name for my character. Once again I don't know if they had cops back then so just go with the flow. So… yeah. Chapter three up and running.

Disclaimer: I own neither Avatar: TLA nor the Predator franchise.

* * *

"Come on Shen. You've got to have at least one more bounty left. My rent is due next month." A boy with dark hair and emerald eyes asked the chief in charge of the precinct. "Sorry Terin," Shen said, "You've already taken down last one a few weeks ago. You should try taking the criminals alive instead of dead, this way you wouldn't be in this mess."

Terin shook his head, (turns out he turned 'Wild Lee' in at the Earth Kingdom's greatest authority station, which received the latest bounties from all over the nation. Who knew?) "Nah, I tried that once with 'Psycho Boy' Koi Ren and things got a little out of hand." Shen stood up, "A _little_ out of hand? You skinned him alive!" "Yeah, well he shouldn't have called my mother a cheap slut!" Shen sighed, "You need to work on your anger issues." Terin smirked, "And _you_ need find me more bounties. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some tea." Terin said as he left the building. Shen sat back in his chair, "I'm too old for this shit."

* * *

Terin walked into the "Jade Dragon" and took a seat in the center. A waiter soon came up to Terin. "Morning Terin." he said. "Morning Ping," Terin responded, "How the wife and kids?" Ping smiled "They're great Tao said 'mama' yesterday." "Terin laughed "What no 'dada'?" Ping laughed as well, "No, not yet. But she'll say it sooner or later." Terin nodded, "Hopefully sooner I'm not getting any younger ya know." Ping raised his eyebrow, "You're only thirteen!" Terin grinned at this comment, "Your point being?" They both broke out in laughter. After it died down Terin was the first to speak "Anyway I'll have the usual Ping." "Sure thing one Jasmine tea coming right up" Ping responded as he headed to the kitchen.

Terin stretched in his chair for a second when a man in a green hat walked into the teashop. He took a seat across from Terin as Ping came back with the tea. "May I help you sir?" He asked the mysterious man in front of him. "One Jasmine tea please." The stranger said as he faced Ping. "Yes sir, be right back." Ping said as headed back towards the kitchen.

Terin picked up his cup of tea, "You've got good taste." He said before he took a sip. "Thank you." The stranger replied. Soon Ping came back with the tea and set it in front of the stranger. Terin took out a gold piece and gave it to Ping, "Keep the change." he said. Ping nodded as he left both of them to themselves. It was an awkward silence for a few minutes until the stranger broke the silence.

"Are you the Dark Hunter?" he asked. Terin took another sip of tea, "That depends," he said coolly, "who's asking?" The stranger took off his hat and placed it on his lap. "I am Sergeant Yu, I was sent here by king Bumi to offer you a mission." Terin chuckled, "And what would a king want with the world's greatest bounty hunter?" "That's just it, you're the greatest." Terin sneered, "Don't be a kissass. So what kind of mission is it?" The sergeant took a sip of his tea, "An escort mission." Terin snorted, "You mean I have to go around babysitting some spoiled brat? Yeah, not my thing." The sergeant's eyes narrowed as he stood up, "He isn't a spoiled brat! He's the Avatar!" The sound of glass breaking came from the kitchen. The sergeant realized what he had just done and calmly sat back down. "The Avatar huh? Well this could be fun. How much?" Terin said as he finished up his last bit of tea. "Ten million gold pieces." Terin immediately spat out his tea, "T-ten mi-million?" The sergeant nodded, Terin stood up "My friend, I accept your mission." He offered out his hand. The sergeant also stood up and shook Terin's hand.

"Just one question." Terin said as they stopped shaking. "Where do I find the Avatar?" "The Avatar and his group went to find an earthbending teacher. They were said to be heading towards Gaoling."

Terin froze, "Gaoling huh?" He remembered all that he left there his life, his mansion, his dead parents. "Yes," the sergeant responded, "is there a problem?" Terin snapped out of his trance, "No." he lied. "No problem at all"

"By the way," the sergeant said, "what is your name, your real name I mean?" Terin smirked once more, "Terin, Terin Akirai."

* * *

**Please R&R**


	4. AN

Okay I have a little dilemma that will affect the entire plot of this story. I can't decide what the relationship should be like. Here are some choices:

**Terin is Toph's first crush and the rest writes itself.**

**Toph likes Sokka first but then moves on after realizing he likes Suki.**

**I make a love triangle consisting of TophXTerinXSokka.**

**Review and tell me what you think I should do. And don't say, **"**Don't do anything at all and immediately delete this story!" For I will pay you no mind, so don't even bother. **


End file.
